rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ironmarch Dominion.
General Information Rules: 1. No Harassment of any sorts will be accepted in the guild or against fellow guild members. Kindness and respect are appreciated. Three warnings will be announced, before a kick from the guild itself follows. 2. There will be no tolerance for LOLRPing or Metagaming. In this case, warnings will follow obviously, yet they will not result in a kick or similar. At least not normally that is. 3. Do not use your rank OOC to gain IC advantages, that will be a strict rule for everyone. A discussion is allowed but not forcing. 4'.' Know your lore before assuming a role. If you do not, then look it up on the according website for it. Obviously, the Iron Horde will be the focus here. Races Accepted: Orcs and Goblins are currently the only races accepted. Eventually there will be a certain event which is still in the planning, yet the players will be able to prove themselves in such and will have the unique opportunity to transform their character into a Dire Orc. This will be limited to one single person only, as it is intended to be somewhat a reward. One of the mandatory requirements here will be that the character is of the Bleeding Hollow clan. Yet, this is a general piece of information as this will be added later in the appropriate event. Prologue In a timeline altered by Garrosh's deeds, the orcs were never enslaved by the Burning Legion, since Grommash never drank the demonblood of Mannoroth. Grommash united all the clans of Draenor under one single banner, later being called the Iron Horde, as their bond was iron and nobody would stand to oppose their sheer might. Gul'dan and the rest of the Shadow Council's highest member's were taken captives by the new horde and were used to power the Dark Portal they built, for an eventual invasion on Azeroth itself. There are several divisons across Draenor at this time: the Grom'kar, the Ironmarch and ultimately the Ironmarch Dominion. While the Grom'kar are led by Orgrim Doomhammer and Blackhand himself, the Ironmarch is being led by Warlord Zaela, which also happens to be one of Garrosh's most trusted allies. And finally, the Ironmarch Dominion which is currently led by Commander Mak'an, who swiftly rose in the military ranks of the Iron Horde, to quickly earn his title as a Commander. The Grom'kar and the Ironmarch Dominion are equal in some ways, yet many of the Grom'kar fell victim to the aggressive wildlife of Gorgrond even prior the Dark Portal's opening. However, that did not stop their mighty force to clash with the City of Shattrath, under the leadership of Orgrim Doomhammer and Blackhand. The Ironmarch Dominion however, had secured the Siegeyard within Talador, and are ever since amassing their troops, calling upon the soldiers and Orcs ready to serve the true might of the Horde. And besides the troops that take on the usual fights, Warlord Mak'an began to recruit skilled individuals from all across Draenor to build an elite squad ready to infiltrate, assassinate, secure and conquer for him. They shall be his fist and will in this war. This squad possesses of people from all the clans with the aim to bring Mak'an's fury across Draenor and beyond. (That squad will contain the players, obviously.)Category:OrcCategory:WarCategory:Warlords Of DraenorCategory:Clan